Leveling guide
This is a leveling guide for all classes. It is still underway, and greatly needs your help. TRY TO GET SOMEONE'S PERMISSION BEFORE ERASING SOMETHING as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody says. Also, try to give a way to get there, or a general area. (for beginners who don't know where the tofu's corner is.) *The first person (I) will give only what they think is best. please do the same, so we have prime training spots!!! 11-20 *f2p: basicly boar and prespic groups above astrub. *p2p: Lousy pig mobs at porkass plains (-5, -35 and -3, -29) , just west of tainella.Treechnids, Trunknids are the monsters that can be hunted here (CAREFUL: DARK TREES AGRESS). The forest is to the west and southwest of Astrub City. The quickest way to access the forest is by taking the zaap to (-5,-8), near the kwak nests, and walking northwest. * I personally go straight to flowers (astrub fields) after the tutorial above astrub until lvl 8 or so. then i go to boars and prespics. This will be much easier if you have at least half of an Adventurer set. Prespics give close to 3 and a half thousand xp so try to get a prespic alone. Lvl 12 prespics are preferred because they dont camouflague as often. *i go to mush'd and solo lvl 15's cause they don't do much damage and with a good gob set they are easy exp and easy to kill if u have a fire based character such as xelor or feca or even eniripsa 21-30 F2P: Endangered Beer's ??? quest gives good exp but could be difficult and Craqueboules.( 2, -24 and Astrub Mining Area respectively) P2P: Pig knights and lousy pigs at porkass plains (-5, -35 and -3, -29). Piglets on the little island of the south (accessible via bridge at 1,31),usefull to have some magical reduction here untill your able to wear a prespic set for piglets. 31-40 P2P: use the piglets little island south (accessible via bridge at 1,31), they give about 8-10kk exp with a group of 3+. For fecas this is top notch to train on with you dealing decent damage with or without prespic set, also your attack will have high hits due to their (i think) -18% weakness to fire. You get great exp of of piglets with or without prespic set. But you can train on mushd or treechnids on the border it depends on the class . F2P: Ok i was f2p till lvl 40 with both my feca and sadida so i think i have it down, lvl on craqs if its too crowded for you then lvl on chafers in the cave in -1,-25 , IF BOTH of them are taken and all ur quests are done then stick to boars, prespics, and milis NOT flowers. 41-45/50 P2P: Well i personally think sticking to piglets, trees, miliboos, etc. prespic set will help ALOT here as most animals wont attack you and if they do they get hurt 12+ with good set, also you get alot of exp. Level 50-80 I suggest wabbit island 12-15kk exp with a good prespic set for 3-5 minute fights. P2P: A good Wisdom and reflect Prespic Set is highly recommended for fighting blops in Cania Plains. Don't fight very large mobs of blops, or fight in a group for them. Don't fight really small groups too. Average of 3-4 blops to fight is advised. They should give around 25kk exp each fight.(No infact it is not 25kk exp as this would be 25,000,000 exp which is impossible-Unanimous)it is infact 25K exp P2P: Another excellent palce i have found to train can be Wabbit Island, which can be done eiher solo, or in groups. I was personally getting around 8k exp a fight, which only took a few minutes. F2P: Basicly patience is the key here chafers and craqs + prespic set mean 10kk+ exp per fight, chafers located at -1,-25 under the big rock. 61-80 I would recommend Moon Island. Take a Prespic set for damage reflection and some added wis for more exp. Most of the mobs will either not attack or do small damage. Having an aoe spell or aoe attack is a help here as the mobs like to swarm you. At this point in the game you should take a moment from leveling and do 3 things that will not only help you level but are things you will want to eventually do anyways. First is pick an alignment and get alignment level to lvl 20. This will allow you to get bonuses from your allignment invisibility, priest , or warrior. The second is get a decent Cawwot Dofus +25 or better. Either just shell out the money for one or do some Wa runs. The third is to pick a proffesion and level it like crazy because its a good way to make money. # Another great way is to get a high wisdom prespic set, (mainly because it has 13 reflect damage) and go around the Cania Plains (Road of Bonta), and run up and down the roads. thats where the main blops sit, and fight mobs of just blops- Tips blops cast a spell called "Biblobish" witch casts a Glyph of 1 square. so try and keep out of it if you have low amounts of health. 81-200 Basically trools with a good exp set and a good cawwot dofus will help out here, P.S. dont do this at lvl 81 unless you know what classes can own them some can some cant not sure yet which can or cant sry--Cook 14:44, 7 December 2006 (UTC) fungi - blops arent good at this lvl Drageggs at the Dreggon Peninsula and ghosts on Nolifis Land (these two should only be attempted with groups or if you are ultra high level).